russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 marks 53rd anniversary by topping ratings
May 20, 2013 The Kapinoy Network marks on its 53rd anniversary in revamped its programming line-up with new shows, highest-rating in Philippine broadcast history IBC-13 celebrate on its 53rd year anniversary of Philippine television is now claims as the country's third leading TV network in the country and in the Asia, competing with the major TV networks in certain time-slots, the No.3 station in the country IBC-13, hopes that its product line-up more viewing mass audience, particularly as in employing talents on the nation's programming and even the non-prime hours, like religious groups and telemarketing outfits, as it pushes through with its multimillion-peso relaunch. The sequestered televisiuon station by the government through PCGG appointed by president Noynoy Aquino III for the current PNoy administration, which calls itself Kapinoy (member of the Pinoy for cultural) as opposed to the brading of Kapamilya (member of the family) and Kapuso (one with you heart). It started with the specials like Homecoming sa Trese and other youth-oriented one-shot presentations. The relaunch will also include the new station ID (SID), a new tagline Kapinoy, a station icon and the relaunch of a new IBC-13 website. Eric Canoy, the chairman of IBC said to increase the commercial value of the government-owned sequestered and Canoy-led Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13), which is the sale as part of the Philippine Government's privatization efforts and signed a block-time agreement in partnership with Viva Entertainment. IBC-13 considering claimed an also-ran in Philippine television is now the undisputed number 3 spot in the ratings game, next to the country's two leading networks ABS-CBN Corporation and GMA Network, which collectively control 100 percent of the market share in the Philippines. With the help of IBC-13's merchandising division, promoting the network's Kapinoy programs, new programming lineup for newly acquired state-run The Kapinoy Network. "Viva's entry was very significant for us," says IBC-13 public affairs director Mayet Camacho. "It made us the most financially stable among all the government-owned networks (like RPN-9 and PTV-4)." The Kapinoy Network now supplements its monthly income with its earnings from Viva and other block-timers. "We now gets more competition to be a strong third among all TV networks will managed to make presence felt in the television industry, in just extremely overjoyed that able to beating the 2 networks to become number 1 during primetime and weekend daytime," Mr. Canoy told reporters last week. For the flagship children's television program called KapinoyLand every weekdays 11 a.m., in appeal to 1-8-year-old for baby and 8-13-year-old for kids of kiddies of playschool, schools, pre-school, playground, book stories, toys, fun ecitement games, kids room, food restaurants and so much kids more. Starring the leading IBC mascot character Mr. Kapinoy with his Baby Kapinoy. Among the children's television programming for pre-school like Sesame Street every weekdays at 8 a.m. and Barney & Friends at 7:30 a.m. on Saturdays. Pat Natividad host a cultural-educational show Cooltura (Saturdays 9:30 a.m.), which focusing on the Filipino culture from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao here in the Philippines. Dolly Anne Carvajal hosting a showbiz-orieted talk show Showbiz Star starts every Saturday at 2:30 p.m. The Mateo Management Group (MMG) is the block timer for the daily noontime show Lunch Break, which airs every weekdays at 12:30 p.m. and Saturdays at 12 noon, is hosted by Ryan Agoncillo and Joy Viado with co-host are Bobby Yan, Pat Natividad, Smokey Manaloto, Nicole Andersson, Enrique Gil and Nadia Montenegro, compared to its rivals It's Showtime! and Eat Bulaga!. The country's longest-running lifestyle tele-magazine show Chinatown TV (Sundays at 9 a.m.), is hosted by Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Wendy Ty, Morgan Say, Wesley Chua and RJ Valentin. IBC-13 has decided to beef-up its news and public affairs programs. Good Take, hosted by Cathy Eigenmann, earned for IBC-13 with its Catholic Mass Media Award for best adult educational program. Now on its second year (Tuesdays at 11:30 p.m.), it features inspirational and success stories about ordinary people. Jarius Bondoc hosts Linawin Natin (Mondays, 11:30 p.m.), which focuses on the issues and programs of the government. Snooky Serna hosting a public service program Snooky (Thursday, 11:30 p.m.). It has the the top-of-the-hour news update IBC Headliners with Mario Dumaual, Jeff Canoy and Jinky Baticados, the network's long-running flagship news program Express Balita airs at 6:30 p.m. slot, anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go, and a late-night newscast News Team 13 airs at 11 p.m. anchored by Jay Sonza. Primetime programming The country's beauty pageant network as the official partner of the international beauty pageants like their worldwide counterparts for the contest as Miss Universe with the Miss Universe 2013 shown on IBC-13 this month probably the coverage ever of The Kapinoy Network. IBC-13 recently more aggressive after surging ahead in the viewership ratings. We also gained more viewers that will now target the Filipino masa for the local mass media. That goal achieved, IBC-13 eventually bought by the blocktime agreement entertainment company Viva Communications, Inc., which does the TV and radio coverage for the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA). Beating the country's two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA in the same time slots. We are No.1 in the primetime slot, Canoy told Inquirer Entertainment in the TV viewership with more power of IBC-13 where the Kapinoy fan of all kind sports, with thw PBA and NBA games, boxing matches like championship Nonito Donaire and Manny Pacquiao, mixed-martial arts (MMA) like ONE FC and WWE wrestling. Channel 13 Head Rey Sanchez attributed IBC‘s impressive and more aggreesive performance with Viva-TV to its latest offerings of primetime from Pinoy movies, Koreanovelas, telenovelas, kiddie animes, Nonito Donaire and Manny Pacquiao boxing matches, ONE FC for mixed-martial arts (MMA) and WWE programming for wresatling fans and the PBA and NBA games for basketball fans with the sports action. Being a third force in our goal when the longest time in the good fight, which is considered in the strong competition set of Channel 2 and Channel 7. Data from Kantar Media show that IBC-13 is now a number 3 nationwide and worldwide with an audience share of 24.7% behind the two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA, according to the Kantar Media/'TNS Philippines' survey. Programming rode to the popular basketball games with the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) and recently with Viva's local production cornered the network's primetime hours introducing the new roster of stars they have innovative and fresh TV programming which made them #1 in some timeslots. With Viva will help IBC’s massive programming, talent, financial and infrastructural expansions, the TV network has become an engaging choice for its innovative and creative programming that continues to solidify its position as the major player and strong competitor for the top ranks of Philippine television. In the local Pinoy blockbuster movies, Kapinoy Cinema, which feature the best collection of Viva Tagalog movies every Saturday nights at 11 p.m. and Sunday Sinemaks, featuring an action blockbuster movies and also with concerts and events, every Sunday nights at 10 p.m., a co-production with Viva Television. Beyond the Kapamilya-Kapuso rivalry, banner Kapinoy shows continues to be a sports programming led by its flagship program PBA, become the most-watched TV program in Mega Manila and nearby provinces. "The audience share of PBA Commissioner's Cup just grew a basketball viewership. It now has an average of Wednesday and Friday at 4:30 p.m. to 9 p.m. slot," Mr. Canoy declared. Also, during Saturdays at 4 p.m. and Sundays at 3 p.m. Since then, the PBA has been the number one in its primetime slot in Mega Manila," He added. Meanwhile of Mr. Canoy said, the NBA also the most-watched TV show during weekends in Mega Manila and nearby provinces. "Getting the audience share of NBA Playoffs will doing a viewership ratings. An average of one million viewers per week," Mr. Canoy said. "Starting the NBA on Saturdays beating the 10 a.m. slot and on Sunday in the ratings race in its timeslot at 10 a.m. For the success, the NBA also the number 1 in its timeslot," Mr. Canoy said. Meanwhile, the Asia's largest mixed-martial arts (MMA) called ONE Fighting Championship (ONE FC) as the newest TV show every Saturday at 10 p.m. The show started gaining viewership ratings, beating Wansapanataym and Kap's Amazing Stories in its timeslot while ONE FC to become number 1 featuring Asian fighters. Aside from the sports programming fans with the PBA and NBA basketball, the high-rating homegrown shows on The Kapinoy Network led by the hit game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, has become the most-watched TV program during Saturdays in Mega Manila (Metro Manila and nearby provinces). The local version of the top-rating game show turns 13th anniversary, is hosted by the country's foremost and award-winning TV host Drew Arellano, airs Saturday nights at 7 p.m., in the million peso prize for the jackpot of P2 million pesos will now featuring a celebrity players at contestants in the game show that phenomenal WW2BAM has revolutionized TV viewing in the country, very successful career as TV host has put together the counter-strategy as well, to protect the gains of Millionaire. "The audience share of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? growing a phenomenally. It now has an average of two million viewers per week," Mr. Canoy said. "During on Saturday nights will beating in the ratings race in its timeslot of primetime night competitors. Since then, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire has been the number 1 in its timeslot in Mega Manila," he added. Mr. Canoy said in the hit game show of the local version, The Weakest Link is also starting to gain more viewers. The game show, which airs every weeknights at 8 p.m., is hosted by the game show host Richard Yap known as Sir Chief for the chance at the 8 contestants in the winner of P1 million pesos, compared to Juan dela Cruz and Indio for teleserye in the ratings race, The Weakest Link going to the number 1. The TV executive said the talent show producing Endemol franchise stable of groundbreaking reality TV fare, the local version the popular reality-singing talent search show for the contest Born to be a Star, is making a strong showing as well in its 8:30 p.m. timeslot on Sunday nights where contestants gets the superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a complete production number of very own primetime TV. "Also in the rising singing superstar fans that the aspiring young singers for the reality talent-search show is gaining ground, Born to be a Star is the number 1 show is hosted by a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar as TV presenter of reality talent search," Mr. Canoy said. Watch out for the announcements of audition dates on IBC-13 and in the leading newspapers. He said IBC-13 is also gaining a strong following the weeknights, with a fantaserye My Family Xyriel at 9 p.m. starring child star Xyriel Manabat, the phenomenal teleserye Esperanza at 9:30 p.m. starring Cristine Reyes, Amor Bravio at 10 p.m. and popular koreanovela All About My Romance at 10:30 p.m. on weeknights scoring large ratings numbers for the TV network. He added offers the prime-time lineup on IBC-13, led by The Weakest Link, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Star, PBA and NBA are the No.1 show that proves that Channel 2 and 7''' can be beaten, Canoy noted told '''Manila Bulletin and Inquirer Entertainment. Canoy told Rommel Lubguban, the senior broadcast producer of Viva Television for writer, edit, supervise video graphics, video editing, TV promos and TV plugs for Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Weakest Link and Born to be a Star are the local franchise, NBA local broadcast and PBA local basketball league. Viva Kids block As IBC-13 marks its 53rd anniversary, Mr. Canoy said the network is training its favorite cartoons every weekend mornings with new shows in the kids, teens and young girls of style. "We believe that the foreign cartoons block every weekends," Mr. Canoy said. "We believe that we dance watch animated seris in this weekend morning timeslot by coming up with a variety of cartoon shows," he added. The Kapinoy Network recently launched new Viva Kids, the newest cartoon kiddie block, which airs every weekend mornings from weekdays at 9 to 11 a.m. and Saturdays starting at 8 a.m. to 10:30 a.m. Most-watched favorite phenomenal cartoons kiddie shows are Winx Club, Pop Pixie, Barbie, Maya & Miguel, Monsuno, Novi Stars, Rapunzel: The Series, Sofia the First and Grossology for the kiddie cartoon fans for teens of the young boys and girls of characters of the animated kiddie cartoons.